1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card locking device, particularly, to a card key operated locking device which can be unlocked one time if a card key has been inserted into a card slot, moved an actuator to an unlocked position and the card key has been moved from the card slot.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A recent technology for a card key locking mechanism is disclosed in detail in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 7221/1990, which is priority-claimed with U.S. application Ser. No. 837,528 filed on Mar. 7, 1986.
A conventional card key locking device(card key door lock), which is currently commercialized, is constructed as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. An actuator 12 is installed to be movable by a predetermined distance relative to a fixed frame 11 if a card key 10 is inserted into a key slot and is then pushed. If the actuator 12 has been moved down, an impeller 8 which is formed as a unitary body with the actuator 12 pulls a coupling spring 9 in such a manner that a coupling shaft 7 couples two spline shafts 6 and 6', thus coupled with each other. At this time, if a handle grip 5 is turned, a keeper which is coupled with the spline shaft 6' operates to thereby lock or unlock a door.
To prevent the actuator 12 from being returned to the original position (also known as the normal position or the locked position) thereof by the elasticity of a restoring spring 13, even if the force applied on the card key 10 is removed after the card key 10 is inserted and pushed, installation of both a hook cam 4 and a restriction spring 3 are needed. In this case, if the card key 10 is extracted from the key slot, the coupling of the hook cam 4 with the restriction spring 3 is released in such a manner that the actuator 12 is restored to the original position thereof by the elasticity of the restoring spring 13.
Under the construction as discussed above, the conventional card locking device operator should turn the handle grip 5, without delay, to lock or unlock the door, after the card key 10 is inserted into the key slot and the force applied on the card key is in a card key insertion direction to thus move the actuator 12.
If the card key 10 is extracted from the key slot before the handle grip 5 is turned, the handle grip 5 can not be turned. Sometimes a user leaves a card key in the card slot, and without extracting the key the user enters into a room.